


Mutual Respect (And Loathing)

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Mutual Respect (And Loathing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpestilence/gifts).



1\. Joey didn't see the look, but Dick did. Dick looked at Slade and saw the same expression Bruce used when putting his foot down on a mission that was too dangerous. It was the look of a loving father.

2\. Slade had admired the kid's tenacity, but he knew it was hitting dangerous territory the first time Nightwing interceded to get Troia out of the way. Probably stupid of the kid, given her godly abilities, but it spoke of a man that protected what he cared for.

3\. "Cut the damned hair." The note made Dick smile, but the sentiment behind it rang true. Despite himself, Slade Wilson didn't want to see the kid get hurt or worse, and the note was proof.

4\. The anonymous bail post was cleared up when Dick Grayson, in hat and shades, showed up to escort Slade out. "Knew you were doing the right thing, even if the law disagreed. Saving a kid is worth it," Dick told him, and Slade felt a little too much warmth for him.

5\. They reached Terra in the same moment. This kid wasn't the girl Slade had used, the girl that had trapped the Titans with all her lies. She was an innocent trying to do right. Dick met Slade's eyes, and they nodded, before getting down to work, mutually aware that they had the same goal this time, and perfectly at ease with it.

* * *

+1. It was at his trial, and Slade looked up once, to see Dick staring him down. No more would they be allies. No more would they ever have a friendly banter in their fighting. From now on, ever since the Haven at least, there was only an itch to see the other ended.


End file.
